The Blue St Valentine's Day!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: It was his first St. Valentine's Day and yet the boy was not aware of it. Can he surprise his girlfriend and prevent the day from being completely spoiled? Will the day be a success and full of love? An azureshipping oneshot...which is still not over!


St. Valentine's Day is today, isn't it wonderful? Happy St. Valentine's day to everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or else Seto would be my valentine!!!Hehe☺☺

The following story is not yet over...so hold your breath!

* * *

If there was one day that Seto Kaiba had never, ever celebrated in his whole life of seventeen years old on this Earth, it was the famous lovers' day; The St. Valentine's day! 

A famous day for all but him. Sure, girls would die only to be looked at by him on that faithful day but the **only** successful thing that managed to retain his attention at school is only his laptop.

* * *

The young, dashing CEO who did not usually hang out with anybody was definitely not the same hard core shell that he had been for the last eight years following his adoption by the ruthless Gozaburo Kaiba. 

The only reason for that was a girl. Behind every successful man is a woman and for Seto Kaiba who had always been successful; this proverb could be altered a little. Seto did not really need anybody to be successful; he could mold his very future in his own way but the one who had always been running away from his obvious feelings had to take a stop somewhere. And that stop had been got after a long deceleration on his part. No, for Seto, the said proverb had to be something much more like:

"Behind the now warmer Seto Kaiba, is a blue-eyed brunette girl and that too, with **his** consent."

Naturally, that warmth from the elder Kaiba was no open service that** anyone** could beneficiate from. Only two persons were the lucky ones. The first one was the own blood of Seto, his small brother, Mokuba and the second person was the girl who changed him throughout all the time they spent together, though all they had been through was not entirely the perfect sort of conditions to be considered romantic enough for a relationship to start.

* * *

The others who were **kind of** close to him were the famous friends of the one who changed him. Though he did not really acknowledge their presence as a must in his life and that he more or less despised them for good, he had to put up with them for the sake of his beloved. 

There was the tri-coloured, spike-head duelist who was one step ahead of him and the one who possessed the title of the number one duelist namely; Yugi Muto.

The others from the bunch included a person whose hair was horn-shaped like who was obviously none other than Tristan Taylor, the dungeon dice duel owner, Duke Devlin, the too calm and too friendly, who else but Ryou Bakura, the devil-type Egyptian, Malik Ishtar, other Egyptians who were not always there, Ishizu Ishtar and her faithful servant whose name Kaiba forgot.

There was also the one that Seto **really** like to talk with. That was the case for Seto always managed to have the last word against him. With his blond hair and his attitude, he was an easy target to challenge. Seto Kaiba affectionately called him mutt. The mutt, Joey Wheeler for others, is the toy of the bunch for Seto.

Yes, since Seto was completely normal and that the one he was in love with was indeed a girl, she obviously had to have at least one female friend and the concerned person actually had two girls as friends. The first one was the female duelist and fashionable lady, Mai Valentine and second was the mutt's sister, a Calamity...no…Serenity something whom Seto did not even bother to get to know about so his knowledge about her was null and he did not wish to have additional information about her.

Even if he would die before saying that anybody else in this group apart from the one that he really appreciated is worth something good, Seto had to describe them in a particular, appreciated way. According to him, they deserved less praises than all that he had thought about them.

* * *

The only one on whom he could tell good without even thinking was Téa Gardner. The brunette who had the same colour of eyes as he did was the most beautiful creature of the group. Her cheerful voice always brightened his day and her angelic face was the sun of his week. If he started to write something about all the praises that he heart fully had for her, it would take him ages to end it. 

He just knew one thing clearly, even if it took him two years to realise it, he was deeply in love with her and he would do anything to make her happy.

* * *

Speaking of the CEO, he was in his own mansion, sitting in his own office, in his obviously own tall refined leather chair, working as usual while sipping his hot black coffee. 

"This is going to take me the night!" he exclaimed loud enough for himself through gritted teeth. He looked at the clock and saw that it was half past eleven. He was about to curse the whole world for his-once-again-to-be lack of sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Big brother, can I come in?"

Mokuba was in his orange pajamas with birds as pattern on its cloth. He was also wearing matching coloured bunny sandals. He knew that his brother was inside that office; there was no doubt about it. So, there was no way of asking some other questions like 'Are you there?' or 'Are you awake?'

His brother was a serious person; if he was in his office, he had to be working and if ever Seto did feel sleepy, he would still put his work ahead of his sleep. He kicked the door slightly with his right foot.

_Damn this office for keeping my brother away from me!_

* * *

_Mokuba? What is he doing here at this time? Is something wrong with him?_

What else could Seto think of when in the middle of the night, his small brother came up to him sounding so--well, he did not sound anything else but sleepy.

He immediately left all things undone--or at least done up till where he had reached and dashed to the door and opened it in one single but violent pull.

There was Mokuba, standing and looking up at him sleepily. Seto examined his little brother carefully.

_He does not seem to be afraid or hurt in any way and for god's sake, why is he looking at me like this?_

As usual, Seto Kaiba was absolutely right. Though Mokuba could seem as sleepy as ever, there was a hint of something else in his look but what this particular something was, he could not tell.

"Seto, I've got a question for you. What can I gift to Heidi tomorrow?"

"Who is this Heidi? And how should I know what to gift her?"

Seto asked back.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me that you are not aware of **it**?"

Mokuba asked for his part.

"Aware of what?" Seto retorted.

"You are going out with Téa and still you don't know?"

Mokuba raised his eyebrow.

"What does Téa has to do with it?"

Seto asked Mokuba as the latter burst out laughing.

"Whatever Seto, tell me about the gift. What would be best to gift a girl?"

Mokuba ignored the last question of his big brother and wiped his eyes due to the sudden tears which rolled down.

"Hey, wait a second Mokuba, don't tell me that she is your…well…you know, girlfriend? And stop laughing; I did not make a joke."

Seto inquired faking a very serious look. Mokuba looked back at him and laugh even more than before. Seto was definitely very confused.

* * *

First, his brother knocked at his door in the middle of the night. Second, he asked him his opinion for a gift for girl and third, he was laughing uncontrollably at what Kaiba thought was nothing funny at all. 

"You are not yet in age to have a girlfriend understand? Well, OK, whatever, is it her birthday tomorrow?" Seto once again asked his questions silently.

Still, he received no response from Mokuba except from his constant fits of laughter. Mokuba came up to Seto and ushered him to bend down.

"No Seto, actually, the girl likes me a lot. Not only her, there are Emily, Janice, Laura, etc…So you see, there are lot of them."

Mokuba replied much to Seto's horror.

_He can't be a womanizer, can he? At least, not at this age…not ever! I will not let him go astray._

"You can't be dating all these women--I mean girls. This is so gross and so…so…so **early**. No, Mokuba, I'm not giving you any hint or any idea on what to buy for your friend, alright? Hell, I won't even give you money to buy whatever you want to. Sorry but that's not possible and you deserve it. And I'm warning you; stop your charade with these girls. You are only twelve; I mean what can possibly cause you to--Ouch!!!"

Seto was starting to behave like a mad person, waving his hands in some weird motions as if explaining things when Mokuba cut him off by stomping on his foot.

* * *

"Will you keep your volume off, big bro?" Mokuba asked only to be met by Seto's glare. Still, he brushed it off and continued. 

"Look, Heidi is not my girlfriend, OK? And neither are any of the other names that I mentioned. Come on Seto, I know my limits! Tomorrow is a special day that we celebrate among friends and well, also among lovers."

Seto's eyes widened at his talk.

_What is he talking about? A s__pecial day? What could be so special about this day?_

Mokuba eyed his brother as the latter seemed lost in his thoughts and he took a huge breath before saying the next few words as quickly as possible and then he dashed out of the office.

"Go figure it out, bye, good night and sweet dreams Seto!"

"No, wait Mokuba--"

* * *

Seto ran after him but Mokuba, being smaller rushed like the child that he was, to his room and shut the door and locked before his brother could even reach him. 

"At least, tell me what that's special day is?" Seto whispered more to himself rather than to Mokuba. He slammed his fist in the door slightly and turned to go back to his office.

* * *

In his room, Mokuba was smirking. He did hear what his brother had asked him but he was not going to go out and face him like this. It was not that he liked to torture his brother but seriously, Seto had to be a man. It's not like he was not one from before. 

_Sorry Seto but you will have to use your perfect intelligence to make tomorrow a great day. It will be your __first St. Valentine's Day and I'm sure that you won't screw it up!_

* * *

Back in his office, Seto sat down in his comfortable chair and looked blankly at his screen. The poor teenager was still trying to figure out what Mokuba was talking about. He was still digging in his mind when he heard the shrill sound of the phone piercing through his mind. 

He snatched the receiver and yelled in the phone, "What?"

"Hey, you could be less loud and gentler than this, you know?"

The voice that he heard caused him to calm down and he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Oh Téa, it's you! I'm really, really sorry! Actually I was--"

"Don't apologise Seto, I know that at this time of the night, people are supposed to be sleeping but you--Oh Seto, stop over-working yourself like this, it's no surprise that you are nervous like this."

Téa was definitely not happy with him. She had always been asking him to stop working as if his work was an obsession. She told him to take care of himself and of his brother but Seto, as usual did not really listen to her. He did stop working for sometime but then he got back to his usual habit.

"Sorry!" Seto whispered again to tease Téa.

"Say it once more Seto Kaiba and I'm going to cut this call right away!" Téa said playfully.

* * *

She was not really going to do it. After all, that call cost money but it was not the sole reason for which Téa did not disconnect, there was **something** else that she needed to know whether Seto was aware of or not.

"By the way, do you know what day is it tomorrow?"

Téa placed her neared her phone to her ear as she waited impatiently for Seto to answer. The latter tapped his fingers slightly on the desk in thought and after having searched thoroughly for what day it was, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No."

Seto replied simply, causing Téa to squeeze her phone.

_Damn you, Seto!_

"Actually, I do know what day it will be, Thursday and we have Mrs. Gillian's class and I'm seriously not looking forward to it."

Seto added.

It was Téa's turn to roll her eyes.

_Stupid Seto! How can an intelligent guy like you be so stupid?_

* * *

"It's Valentine's Day, Seto, have you forgotten?" Téa said through gritted.

Good for Seto that they were talking over the phone or else Téa would have assaulted him for forgetting such an event.

Seto on the other hand was a confused as a small child.

_Why are all them celebrating their birthdays tomorrow, couldn't they find any better day? And why are Téa and Mokuba so bent on about telling me all this as if I'm interested. I've got better things to do such as…work. _

"So? I never knew it from before so how could I have forgotten it? You tell me. Where's my problem if it's Valentine's birthday? You can do whatever you want to."

Seto replied quickly as he knew that Téa could not afford him to belittle her friends and this entire **thing** about friendship.

"Valentine's birthday? You mean Mai's birthday?"

Téa asked before she started to laugh.

_Not again! First it was Mokuba and now **she** is laughing too! Just what is their problem? _

"What's so funny, Téa? Come on; tell me, I think I missed the joke."

Seto glared at his computer's screen. The reason was crystal clear; he had specially placed a picture of Téa as background for his programs. So, while he glared at the smiling Téa on his PC, he was indirectly glaring at his beloved who was currently talking to him over the phone.

"What's so funny? But Seto, all of it is funny. You thought that I was talking of Mai **Valentine** when actually I was talking about the **Saint** Valentine's Day."

Téa was still giggling over the phone.

"Since when did Valentine become a **saint**?"

Seto inquired and he was replied with another fit of laughter from Téa.

"Oh Seto, you are impossible! Really!"

Téa nearly fell off her bed from laughing so much; she was already rolling so much on it. She quickly cleared her throat and took a huge breath,

"You are getting it all wrong Seto. First, no, tomorrow is not Mai's birthday, second, again no, she did not become a saint and third, Seto, tomorrow is the Saint Valentine's Day, meaning the day for lovers. Come on, this is such a popular day! I'm sure you knew about it."

Téa explained carefully.

* * *

_Lover's--? Oh! Oh that! How could I have forgotten? _

St. Valentine's Day had never been in his agenda and that year, while he was supposed to be aware of this particular day, our favourite CEO completely missed that fact.

Seto racked his head a little.

_Yes, but of course that I knew it was going to be **that** day...one week ago. Well, how was I supposed to know that tomorrow is the 14th of February?_ _And why did they have to make an issue of it and beat around the bush? They could have said it straightaway. After all, I can't read minds. Is there anything such as medium or remotely related to it written on my forehead? _

"Hey Seto, are you still there?"

It was the voice of an impatient Téa which got him out of his reverie. All that time, Seto Kaiba was **realising** everything about that day which it was going to be the following day.

* * *

**This story was a challenge so I did not plan it beforehand, sorry about that!! I'll update as soon as possible!!! Sorry!!!  
**


End file.
